


heaven is with you

by noblefoxes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Somnophilia, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Trans Male Character, Twincest, trans!Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblefoxes/pseuds/noblefoxes
Summary: Osamu's heaven is in between Atsumu's legs.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 35
Kudos: 384





	heaven is with you

**Author's Note:**

> just have to write this out. this has been sitting on mind for week. im glad to finally let it out.
> 
> anyways, MIYACEST!! TO THOSE WHO DONT LIKE THIS LOOK AWAY!
> 
> if i see a hate comment, i'll just be assuming youre a closeted miyacest stan who is a tsundere
> 
> PS!!!!! AFAB LANGUAGE IS USED. IF YOURE UNCOMFORTABLE PLS LOOK AWAY

The sound of the balls hitting the floor echoed around their gym. The air was hot and reeked of sweat. It was off-season yet there they were, MSBY Jackals practicing and working their asses off. But it’s not like Atsumu would have it any other way. He loved playing volleyball, especially with the monsters he called his teammates.

It was late in the afternoon yet the rest of the players showed no sign of exhaustion. Atsumu still hears Shouyou and Bokuto’s loud voices, with the former continuously jumping and spiking while the latter cheers him on. They’re a great duo and all, still as noisy as ever despite being in their early 20’s already, but sometimes, Atsumu wonders if they ever have an off switch. Despite popular belief, Atsumu also likes the peace and quiet. He didn’t have the energy to go blabbering around all day, joking and bantering with other people. Sure, he likes to rile them up, feeding on the attention they give him. But, sometimes, he wants to stay away from the spotlight. Tuck himself into a bubble where no one could disturb the silence he often desires.

Atsumu was startled out of the silence he created for himself when a ball landed with a loud smack on a spot beside him. He turned around and glared at his teammate. “The hell did ‘ya do that for?”

The tall, black-haired man in question simply raised an infuriating eyebrow. “Stop spacing out, Miya. I might just accidentally serve into the back of your head.” Sakusa’s tone suggests that if that might just happen, it would be miles far from being an accident.

Which brings him to his current dilemma. He loves practicing. He loves volleyball. He loves setting for his team. He loves playing with people who share the same passion as him for the sport.

_But, goddamnit. He can’t wait to get home and have his brains fucked out by his brother._

The same brother who sent him a picture of himself, naked torso on display, with his cock bulging through his boxers. Atsumu had snickered at how _cliché_ the pose was, but can’t seem to stop staring at his screen, had tucked himself into a corner, to thirst peacefully. Atsumu shouldn’t probably know how big and girthy _(and oh gods, it really is huge)_ his brother’s cock is. Or how well his hips can drive someone to fucking oblivion. But, that is what he loves about their bond. They were made, _born_ , for each other. There’s no one in the world who knows the other better than the brother who he has shared his whole life with. Atsumu is Osamu’s in the same way Osamu is his. The world will fuck over first before they let go of each other. Atsumu doesn’t believe in fate, or destiny, or whatever the fuck dreamy people call it, but he’s sure his red string connects with Osamu. Osamu who has been with him from the very beginning of his life. Osamu who has been his pillar when he went through his confusing, transition. Osamu who has helped him embrace himself. Osamu who has loved him, irrevocably and fully, for who he is.

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was a few hours after of blocking drills did the coach finally let them off. Atsumu grinned internally, body practically buzzing at the thought of going home. He was second to the showers (he might be a jerk, but he’d never put his teammates in an uncomfortable space, so he let Sakusa first, as always). He made sure to clean himself up thoroughly. If he applied a little bit too much of body wash, enveloping himself with the scent of honey, just how Osamu likes it, then that’s only for him to know.

After he had changed into his fresh clothes, he shouted a quick goodbye to the remaining players before quickly dashing out of the gym and to their apartment. He arrived at their front door, catching his breath. Oh, the things he would do for Osamu’s cock. He better be fucking Atsumu until he passes out from pleasure or all of this would be for naught.

He opened the door and was immediately greeted with a body colliding with his and forceful lips making their way to his neck. Atsumu moaned, dropping his duffel bag, then wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck. He closed the door with his foot, then leaned on it, pulling Osamu close to him. He tugged the black hair beneath his fingers.

“’Samu,” he whispered. Osamu’s mouth found his way to his brother’s, locking their lips together in a wet, deep kiss. Atsumu’s mouth opened hungrily to grant access to Osamu’s entering tongue. Atsumu moaned as his brother practically fucked his mouth. Drool started to trickle out of his mouth.

He then felt Osamu’s hands wander his back, harshly gripping his clothes. He flinched when the same hands went underneath his shirt, caressing his back for a moment, fingers touching lightly. Atsumu broke out of the kiss to pull Osamu’s shirt off him.

“Get this off,” he muttered impatiently. Osamu chuckled but complied to his request. Atsumu shrugged out of his shirt too, leaving both of them topless. He let out a few pants at the sight of Osamu’s bare chest. Sure, he’s abandoned going professional in volleyball, but Osamu’s still has greatly taken care of his body, visiting his gym regularly and maintaining a proper diet. Atsumu continued to stare at it, then when staring didn’t feel enough, he placed his hand on Osamu’s ~~solid, built~~ pec. He felt himself getting wetter. _God, he’s so horny for his brother._

He looked up at Osamu, a smirk forming on his lips. “This is all mine, right? O-nii-chan,” Atsumu sing-songed. He reveled in the way his brother’s onyx eyes darkened. Osamu has been born only a few minutes earlier than Atsumu, but Osamu has always prided himself for that, always rubbing it in the blond’s face. But it’s not like Atsumu can complain when he also likes how the honorific rolls out of his tongue as he submits to the older _~~(by like 13 minutes)~~_. All at once, his mouth was attacked as hands seized the back of his thighs, lifting him off the ground. He mewled at the display of strength, clutching Osamu’s nape, while his legs wrapped around his brother’s tiny waist.

“You really love to rile me up, don’tcha?” Atsumu giggled in response. But his delight was only short-lived as Osamu pressed their hips flushed together. Atsumu moaned loudly at the contact of his covered pussy with Osamu’s bulge.

“FUCK. A-ah, ‘Samu. Please,” Atsumu squirmed as Osamu rolled his hips, hands guiding Atsumu to do the same, to which the athlete obeyed.

Osamu looked down to where their crotches meet. “You’re already so wet for me, ‘Tsumu,” he laughed. “Yer probably have been wet since I sent you that picture, huh? Playing with yer teammates, tossing for them, all while thinking about my cock?” Osamu emphasized his words with sharp thrusts of his hips. The friction was so good. Osamu feels so big, despite the sweats covering his well-packed treasure.

Atsumu sobbed. “Yes, yes. G-god. Thought about how well you fuck me every time. H-how you play with my p-pussy. Love it when you play with my pussy, nii-chan.” Osamu pistoned his hips rougher. His hands travelled to the blond’s perky pink nipples, rubbing at them incessantly. Atsumu wailed at his brother’s rough ministrations. Fuck. He could come just like this.

Atsumu’s hands wandered on to Osamu’s broad chest, running his hands all over the soft skin. He moaned, high in pitch, when Osamu’s thrusts continued, not letting down.

“A-ah. Ah. ‘Samu, ‘samu. I’m going to come. Ah,” Osamu grunted, his breath hitting Atsumu’s sensitive ears, his pace getting even rougher.

“Come for me, ‘Tsumu. Come for nii-chan,” With a loud cry, Atsumu came, shivering in Osamu’s arms. Osamu peppered his neck with kisses for a while before locking their lips together. Atsumu whimpered when his brother bit his bottom lip, then suckled on it, soothing the pain.

“Don’t think we’re already done, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu stated, eyes filled with amusement at Atsumu’s debauched face. “We’re only just starting.” He smirked then carried Atsumu all the way to their bedroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________

“FUCK! ‘Samu. Oh god, oh god, don’t stop,” Atsumu was on his back, tears now continuously falling down his cheeks. His hands were holding on to the sheets beside his head for dear life as Osamu continues to torture his pussy with his fucking tongue.

Osamu’s been licking his pussy for what feels like hours already. He has already wringed one more orgasm from Atsumu since they came to their bedroom. His pussy has already been throbbing with sensitivity, but Osamu didn’t show any signs of stopping. He hasn’t even fucking come yet while Atsumu is bordering on to his third.

“You like my tongue, baby? Huh? Look at you. Such a fucking slut.” Atsumu’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, letting out a loud pitiful whine when Osamu licks his clit harshly. His hands gripped the younger’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart. He pulled away only to gather saliva in his mouth and spit on Atsumu’s cunt.

“Nii-chan, please. Fuck me, fuck me,” Atsumu begged, but his brother paid him no mind, and resumed in eating him out. Atsumu pulled back his labia, opening himself up to his brother. Osamu quickly dug in, fucking his tongue in and out.

Atsumu moaned, high-pitched sounds echoing around their room, mixing in with Osamu’s groans and the squelch of his juices hitting his twin’s mouth. Osamu’s hands then moved to spread Atsumu’s legs, which were threatening to close due to intense pleasure, wider. Atsumu looked down at the sign before him. _Fucking hell, take me now_. Osamu was already a sight to behold, but Osamu with his eyebrows scrunched in concentration, sweat beading his temples, as he eats Atsumu out, is _fucking heaven_.

As if reading his thoughts, Osamu looks up at him, a grin forming on his lips. His hair was pushed back against his head, messy in a very sexy way, and his jaw was wet with Atsumu’s slick. _Gods, Atsumu thanks the heavens above for gifting him such a fine man_.

“Play with yourself for a bit, baby,” Osamu said, sitting up on his heels. “I want to watch you.” With that, he started stroking his own cock, groaning at the contact. He then looked at Atsumu stutter in his movements, to which he merely raised an eyebrow, vaguely gesturing with his free hand to get on with it.

Atsumu has never been one to shy away from his partners, so with mischief in his eyes, he planted his feet on the bed and spread his legs wide. He knows how delectable he looks and judging by the way Osamu’s eyes are trained on his pink pussy, he knows his brother thinks the same. His hand moved down to rub at his clit, gathering some of his juices. He then offered his slicked fingers to Osamu, which the latter gladly took in his mouth, not once looking away from the blond.

Atsumu’s eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as Osamu kept on licking his fingers, tasting the slick. “Rub your nipples, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu’s words gave no room for disobedience. With his other hand, Atsumu started to rub at his nipples, flicking the nub occasionally. His eyes squeezed shut as pleasure runs all over his body.

When Osamu dropped his hand, he quickly brought it to his chest, joining the other one in abusing his already red nipples. He squirmed in his place, opening his eyes to look at his brother, who was also looking at him. Osamu’s pace on his cock was languid, not enough to bring him to orgasm.

Atsumu let out a loud shriek when Osamu manhandled him, placing the younger on his lap, with his back to Osamu’s chest. It was all too quick and the next thing he knew, Osamu replaced his hands on his nipples with his own, assaulting the flesh.

“A-ah, ah, ‘Samu. Fuck. Don’t stop. Oh god. F-fuck,” Atsumu laid his head back on Osamu’s shoulder, his moans hitting Osamu’s ears like a symphony. The older pressed open, wet kisses to the bared neck of his brother. Atsumu’s legs slipped from where they were hooked over on Osamu’s knees as his thighs threaten to close. But Osamu was quick to spread them back again with a calloused hand sliding over on Atsumu’s sensitive thigh.

“Shh. Open up for me, baby,” Osamu whispered. His fingers on the blond’s chest didn’t waver in the slightest. Atsumu felt fresh tears start to pour down his eyes. He turned his head, asking Osamu for a kiss, to which his twin complied. Atsumu’s hand buried itself in the mop of black hair, tugging on it when their tongues intertwined.

Atsumu then felt fingers nearing his sensitive pussy and his legs attempted to close again, but Osamu’s hand was firm on his thigh. The blond hiccups when a finger slowly entered him. His hips sputtered, before moving smoothly, grinding back and forth on Osamu’s fingers and his cock. He bit his lip in concentration, before his hands travelled to play with his abandoned nipples.

“Fuck. That’s it, baby. You’re doing so good,” Osamu praised, adding a second finger in. This time, his digits were roughly stretching Atsumu. His hand smacking against Atsumu’s cunt and the squelch of his slick was so loud.

“’Samu, please. F-faster, oh god,” Heeding his requests, Osamu thrusts his fingers faster. Atsumu’s reaction is immediate: his legs shook and tears flowed down as he let out a plethora of loud moans. His hips moved to meet Osamu’s thrusts.

Osamu chuckled darkly, his chest rumbling against Atsumu’s back. “Look at ‘ya, baby. So fucked out. Didn’t even give ‘ya my cock yet. Do you still want me to fuck you, ‘Tsumu? Huh?” Atsumu immediately nodded, babbling a series of ‘yes’ as he reached behind to grab at his brother.

“Yes, y-yes. My pussy needs you, ‘Samu. P-please, yes, god,” Atsumu moaned.

“That’s it, baby. Beg for me. Love it when you beg for my cock, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu grinned. He added two more fingers, stretching Atsumu more. Atsumu whined at the four thick digits moving inside of him.

“Nghh, ‘Samu. Fuck me now. Please, please,” With his words, Osamu laid him back down on the bed, pecking his lips after. He took a hold of himself and entered Atsumu in one thrust.

Both of them moaned in unison. “Fuck, ‘Tsumu. So fucking tight. Fuck. You’re fucking soaking, baby. Feels so good around me,” Osamu groaned at the tight, wet heat of his brother’s pussy. He looked down at Atsumu, drinking in the tears drying on his rosy cheeks, his swollen lips and the drool dribbling out of his mouth. Fuck. Atsumu is such a sin. A sin that Osamu would gladly commit over and over again.

He began thrusting with a fast pace, desperate to finally reach his own climax. “Love your little cunt, baby. You’re making me feel so good,” Osamu nuzzles his nose into Atsumu’s cheek, relishing in the little hiccups coming from his brother.

“’Samu. Yes, yes. God. So good. Harder - it’s so good, ‘Samu,” Atsumu spread his legs wider as Osamu gripped his waist. Without much ado, the older pistoned his hips faster and rougher, Atsumu shaking in his hold. The blond could only let out pitiful wails as his brother used him for his pleasure. His tongue lolled out and his eyes glazed over, body focusing on his rising orgasm.

Heat rips through Atsumu as Osamu started playing with his clit, rubbing at it harshly in time with his thrusts.

“N-no. ‘Samu. Aah, ‘Samu, nghh, n-not there,” Osamu paid him no mind. He merely slinged one of Atsumu’s legs over his shoulder.

“What’s that, ‘Tsumu? You’re telling me what to do, huh?” He looked at Atsumu with furious eyes, then reverted to kissing Atsumu’s slung leg. “Afraid you’re gonna squirt, sweetheart? I don’t mind. Squirt on my cock, ‘Tsumu.”

With that, he let go of Atsumu’s legs and pounded even harder into Atsumu, bruising his pussy more. Atsumu’s hands clutched on the pillows, his climax steadily and quickly rising as Osamu abuses his clit.

“FUCK. A-ah. ‘Samu. I’m gonna come, oh my god. ‘Samu, I’m gonna come. Fuuuccckkk,” Atsumu clenches around Osamu so tight, his body arching off the bed and his toes curling as he squirts all over his brother’s cock.

Osamu’s pace stuttered at the sudden tightness before he resumed driving his cock into Atsumu, chasing his own orgasm. Atsumu’s head lolls back, on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness after having three satisfying orgasms.

“P-please come in my pussy, ‘Samu,” Atsumu whispers tiredly. Osamu grips Atsumu as he pulls the latter down onto his cock. He moaned Atsumu’s name before coming inside his brother, painting Atsumu’s cunt with his cum.

“Fuck, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu grinds into Atsumu for a while, riding out his high, before pulling out. He watched as his cum flowed out from his brother’s pussy, then looked up only to find him passed out. Osamu chuckled, then glanced down at his slowly hardening cock. He cursed Atsumu for being such an alluring man made to rile Osamu up. He only shrugged as he slid into his brother for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!


End file.
